


Her Saving Grace

by KrystalKane



Series: Castiel Works [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalKane/pseuds/KrystalKane
Summary: An angsty short scene involving Castiel worrying over your well being.





	

“Cas we need to talk.” Dean snapped Castiel out of his small day dream. He remembered he was sitting in the back seat of the Impala. You were fast asleep in the seat next him while Sam and Dean were up front. Usually transportation by car isn’t his forte, but he wanted to be near you. Lately it’s been the repetitive feeling of always wanting to be near you.

“Dean…” Sam trailed.

“No I’m going to tell him, (Y/N’s) asleep, and if she hears oh well. Cas needs to know.” Dean interjected.

“Talk?” Castiel addressed.

“It’s about (Y/N).”

“She’s done nothing wrong.” Castiel replied.

“We know that-“ Sam jumped in.

“She’s got your grace Cas.” Dean put it bluntly. 

How could he not know? How could he not feel it near? He looked to you, so unaware. Castiel searched his mind for answers. Maybe he didn’t feel something for you…he thought. It could have been the grace attracting him. To feel love isn’t a normal feeling he gets when in the presence of his grace. Or maybe he couldn’t detect it because his mind and heart was confused at the sight if you. 

“You’re certain?” Castiel raised.

Sam sighed “Yes, that’s why every damn demon is on the hunt for her.”

“So when we get back you’ll have to take it from her.” Added Dean.

“I can’t Dean.” Castiel replied with a stern tone.

“Why the hell not?”

“It’s attached to her soul and if I rip it from her she will die.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about making this into a lengthier fic with chapters, what do you think?


End file.
